Polyether ketone ketone (PEKK) polymers have a number of properties which make them useful for applications involving exposure to high temperature or to high mechanical or chemical stress. They are for instance useful in the aerospace industry, in off-shore drilling and in medical devices.
One known route for manufacturing polyether ketone ketone polymers relies on the use of 1,4-bis(4-phenoxybenzoylbenzene) as a starting material.
1,4-bis(4-phenoxybenzoylbenzene) can be prepared by reacting terephthaloyl chloride and diphenyl ether in the presence of a Lewis acid such as aluminum trichloride.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,556 (example 2), 1,4-bis(4-phenoxybenzoylbenzene) is prepared by dissolving terephthaloyl chloride and diphenyl ether in ortho-dichlorobenzene and adding aluminum chloride. Thereafter, cold methanol is added so as to produce a slurry which is filtered, reslurried in methanol and filtered again.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,947 (example 2), 1,4-bis(4-phenoxybenzoylbenzene) is prepared by providing a mixture of methylene chloride, methylsulfone and aluminum trichloride, adding diphenyl ether and thereafter terephthaloyl chloride. The reaction mixture is then poured into cold methanol so as to make a slurry which is then filtered.
Document WO 95/23821 (example 11) discloses providing aluminum chloride in ortho-dichlorobenzene and then adding terephthaloyl chloride and diphenyl ether. Thereafter, the reaction mixture is allowed to warm up to room temperature, stirred, and poured into a methanol concentrated HCl solution. A precipitate is formed which is subsequently filtered off.
There is still a need for a method for manufacturing 1,4-bis(4-phenoxybenzoylbenzene) with a high purity and a high yield, which can be implemented at the industrial scale in an economically realistic manner.